


Trust

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trust makes them partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Well my friend, it's been a good fight but we're surrounded, without ammo, and no way to get out of here. So what do you want to do?"

" _I have followed you all over the world why change now."_

Napoleon smiled at the trust his partner had in him. "Then guess we'll surrender."

Illya smile spread _, "And then?"_

They raised their hands and were immediately surrounded.

"Six to one, good odds," Illya whispered.

After a fury of fists, kicks, and gunshots, the UNCLE agents were the only ones standing.

"Thanks for your confidence and trust."

" _Always, after all we are partners."_


End file.
